A Little Tale Portuguese
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Num domingo de primavera, Grissom resolve abrir seu coração para Sara.


Era um belo domingo de maio. As flores estavam em todo lugar. As multi-cores agradavam aos olhos, enquanto muitos perfumes agradavam os dúvida, aquela primavera era uma explosão dos sentidos, uma festa diferente e encantadora , onde as flores de todos os tamanhos, cores e perfumes, eram as rainhas.

Grissom em um banco de parque, esperava por Sara. Era o dia de folga dos dois, e ele que nutria um ardente amor platônico por ela, há tempos, decidiu dizer tudo o que ele sentia para ela. Sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas, ele iria tentar. De qualquer forma, ele era um homem ou um rato? Melhor não responder.

Ele estava nervoso, depois de muitos anos, ele observou que se tornara mais difícil dizer o quanto ela era importante para ele. Grissom não era bom para falar com Sara. As palavras tornam-se as estranhas, tropeçavam umas nas outras, eram uma verdadeira sopa de letrinhas que entalavam na garganta, deixando-o sem fala. Droga!

Finalmente ela chegou, parecendo muito bonita para um vestido vaporoso, primaveril,que deixou o supervisor maravilhado, pois ele nunca a tinha visto usando vestido! Antes de perder as palavras, ele disse:

- Boa tarde! É um belo dia de primavera, não é?

- Oh yeah! Certamente! - E ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

Então, o que Grissom mais temia que acontecesse, aconteceu: um silêncio enorme que fez um enorme barulho em seu cérebro. Depois de algum tempo, o silêncio começou a incomodar Sara.

- Bem, Grissom, por que você pediu para se encontrar comigo, hoje? - Ela olhou para ele, com seus belos olhos castanhos.

Grissom engoliu em seco, ele não queria fazer uma triste figura, para a mulher dos seus sonhos.

- Sara eu ... Eu preciso falar sobre algo ...

-Então fala Griss! Conversamos todos os dias. O que é que há, afinal?

- Isso é diferente,... E-eu não sei como começar ...

- Comece pelo começo ... Normalmente, funciona. - Sara estava se divertindo com a confusão dele.

Grissom olhou feio para ela.

- Você não está ajudando em nada!

- Desculpe! - Ela segurou o riso. Ela não quis menosprezá-lo, mas ele estava muito engraçado assim, todo confuso..

- Bem, você sabe ... Eu me senti atraído por você, há longo tempo ... eu pensei ... eu acho que, você sabe ... Podemos tentar ficar juntos ... E ver, você sabe, se ... nós combinamos ...

- Você diz, juntos como um casal?

- YEAH!

Sara não entendeu muito bem. Ela esperava há anos que ele se declarasse, mas não estava esperando aquela confissão confusa. Mas de qualquer modo, respondeu "sim", antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

Mas Grissom não tinha a intenção de mudar de ideia, ele sabia que aquilo não era uma conversa, mas era o máximo que podia fazer naquele momento. Eles estavam namorando no banco, quer dizer, trocando olhares, o que para eles significava mais do que mil falar que era bom, neca.

Sara aprendeu que nunca teria um ser falante ou um companheiro entusiasta, ao seu lado, mas um alguém que seria sempre terno, gentil e amante da natureza e dos animais.

De repente, ele deu um tapa na testa, como quem se lembra de alguma coisa.

- Que se passa? - Pergunte Sara preocupada.

- Eu tenho que ser totalmente honesto com você ... Eu nunca te disse, mas ... Na verdade, ninguém sabe ... Talvez Cath ... Bem, eu quase fiquei noivo uma vez. Foi algo que me fez sofrer muito!

Sara gemeu e pensou que agora ele contaria a ela, uma triste história de um amor inesquecível que lhe trouxe marcas permanentes e que ele nunca havia esquecido...

- Eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez,então eu peguei o anel da minha mãe e perguntei se a menina queria noivar comigo. Eu me lembro que ela riu e disse "não". Partiu meu coração! Estávamos no terceiro ano -. Disse e suspirou.

Era para rir, mas Sara não riu. Ela pegou sua mão e apertou-a.

- Não se preocupe, querido! Eu nunca vou dizer "não" para você! - Disse Sara.

- Você promete, querida?

- Sim, prometo!.

- Vamos fazer uma caminhada? O dia está tão bonito para andar! É um desperdício ficar sentado neste banco.

Sara viu o homem ao seu lado com mais ternura do que nunca. Ele foi tão doce contando-lhe tudo. Ela estava esperando uma história picante, e ele segurou até agora uma história inocente e pueril, para compartilhar com ela, o que era um encanto!

. - Você tem tido contato com ela, desde então? - Perguntou Sara um pouco ciumenta.

- Não, eu nunca mais a vi!

A maneira rápida e firme da resposta, convenceu Sara de que a menina era uma figura do passado e não haveria de ficar.

- Qual era o nome dela?

- Gloria! Mas, não importa, o importante é o hoje, o presente ... E hoje, nós é que importamos! O resto é o resto, meu amor! - Afirmou Grissom.

Sara parou, subitamente.

- O que você disse?

- Meu amor? Bem, se eu não falei ainda, fique sabendo que eu te amo Sara Sidle!

Sara estava muito feliz, como nunca se sentira antes . Ela pulou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Bem ali, no meio do parque. Grissom não entendeu tanto entusiasmo ..

- O anel da minha mãe, que no passado, me trouxe decepção, mágoa e um castigo, penso que finalmente encontrou o seu dedo certo!

Grissom olhou Sara com satisfação. Ele sabia que agora estava na frente da pessoa certa para ele, ele teve uma tampa para sua panela. Uma bonita tampa para quem pensava já em não cozinhar,nunca mais...

MORAL? Claro, como todo conto deve ter uma em algum lugar. Avise-me se você encontrar uma ...

FIM

3


End file.
